Date Night
by EvenAngelsFall22
Summary: Jason and Courtney have a date, and they aren't doing what Jason thought they would. One-shot fluff.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Courtney or Jason, or anything having to do with General Hospital, and I don't own any of the numerous pop culture items I reference to in this piece.

**_Summary: _**A simple date-night for Jason and Courtney proves to be more entertaining and difficult to accomplish than either imagined. One-shot Journey fluff because we all need to read a happy Journey piece every now and then and I _needed _to write something light and happy for once.

Follows no timelines, takes place whenever you want it to.

* * *

"Courtney, do we have to do this?" Jason asked, looking skeptically at the petite blonde standing next to him. When Courtney had suggested they have a date night, just the two of them, this was the last thing he had expected her to pick out. It was definitely not at the top of his list of things he wanted to do with her.

"Absolutely," she confirmed, nodding her head. "Come on Jase, when was the last time you've done this? Actually, have you ever done this?" She rolled her eyes at the shake of his head and held the door open. "In. Now." She pulled him into the building.

Jason stood still, a little overwhelmed by his surroundings. Row after row, aisle after aisle, this could be a potential disaster for the two of them.

And they were only twelve minutes into their date.

Courtney giggled and tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Jason, it's just a video store," she said. "Come on, it'll be fun! We'll rent a movie, grab some popcorn, and have a good time, okay?"

He shook his head as she dragged him past the New Release section. There was absolutely no way that he and Courtney would be able to agree on just one movie when there were thousands of choices. They had a hard enough time agreeing on pizza toppings.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to order something off the television?" he argued. The rare opportunities he actually had to watch television, that's what he normally did. There were fewer choices, and those were even limited by their starting times.

"This is more fun," Courtney insisted. "I promise, it won't take long at all."

Jason rolled his eyes and followed her to a corner of the store. Obviously, she knew this place well.

"How about this?" she asked, holding up a box.

"The Breakfast Club?" He shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Ha ha, very funny." Looking up she saw he wasn't joking. "You're kidding right? You've never heard of the Breakfast Club?"

He shook his head. "Is that wrong?"

"It's only the greatest movie ever! Oh my God Jason, I can't believe you've never seen this, we're watching it tonight."

"Wait a minute," Jason protested. "You've never seen the Godfather, why don't we watch that?" He ducked as his date for the night reached over to swat him across the head. She missed and her blow fell weakly on his shoulder.

"No way, nothing business--" she used her hands to form quotations around the word "--oriented tonight. Sorry."

"Fine, but not Breakfast Bar, or whatever it's called either."

"Club. Breakfast Club." Courtney sighed and put the DVD back on its shelf. She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, her eyes roaming all over the store. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she was dragging him all the way across the store.

"Come on Courtney!" Jason pleaded as he saw she was dragging him to the Musicals section. "I don't care if it is your favorite movie, I will not sit through another night of watching Grease. We've watched it at least a hundred times!"

"You're really no fun at all tonight," Courtney pouted. "I can't help it that you stupidly thought the sequel was better."

"Well, Michelle Pfeiffer is hot." This earned him a quick jab into his rib cage. "Well she is." He chuckled as Courtney stuck her tongue out at him. "And it is better." He kept his voice low so she couldn't hear him.

"Nice try. Fine, no Grease." She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Although it is the best movie ever made, and everyone in their right mind loves it." She said that last part quickly and hoped he didn't catch it. "How about Gone With the Wind? It's sort of like history," she suggested brightly.

"Right. Because I want to sit through four hours of really bad acting done in southern accents. How about Police Academy?"

"Yeah, how about no." Courtney shook her head. "I know you and Sonny think it's the movie version of the PCPD, but again, nothing business related tonight."

Jason sighed. "Courtney, I told you this wasn't going to work," he said. "Why don't you let me just take you to a movie?"

"This is more fun," she said again, trying to sound convincing but Jason still didn't buy it. He followed her through the aisles, rejecting every single movie she offered. He threw a few titles out there himself, but mostly just because he knew she wouldn't go for any of them.

"Clueless?" she asked, holding the box up with hopeful eyes.

"What are you, sixteen?"

"Whatever. At least I don't have a copy of Billy Madison hidden in a box labeled National Geographic Explores Africa." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them and she blushed as Jason looked at her curiously. "Michael wanted to watch it one day," she covered, hoping he'd believe that instead of pressuring her to admit she had been snooping around his belongings.

"Right."

"I think the point isn't how I found it, it's that it was there," she said, dropping the box for Clueless and hurrying away to another section of the store.

Jason sighed and glanced down at his watch. There were so many better things he and Courtney could be doing right now. He glanced toward the back of the store, where the adult section was blanketed off by a curtained door and thought about suggesting something from there just to see the reaction on Courtney's face, but decided against it.

"We could watch something scary," Courtney offered half-heartedly. "Do you like scary movies?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind them. I thought you didn't like them though?"

"I don't really," she said, glancing through the titles on the shelf. "So I'm a big scaredy cat," she said defensively, seeing the amused expression on his face. "But I think I'd be okay if you protected me all night."

"Doesn't really matter what we get, its not like we're actually going to see the whole movie," Jason said under his breath.

Courtney swung around, her blonde hair swinging like a curtain over her shoulders. "What did you just say?" she demanded, arms folded across her chest. It was then that he noticed how low the front of her tank top was cut.

"Who me?" Jason tried to look as innocent as he could, but couldn't keep a grin from forming on his mouth. He tried to avert his gaze from her tank top but Courtney caught him before he could.

"You're so mature," she said, shoving him good-naturedly. "But if it doesn't matter what we watch, we should definitely watch this," she said, plucking another box of the shelf. He tried to reach for it but she held it out of his grasp. "You don't need to see it, you'll see it when we get it home," she protested weakly as he pulled the box from her grasp.

"No," Jason said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"It's a classic," she argued.

"It's a girl movie!"

"It's got fight scenes in it!"

"It's got ballroom dancing in it!" Jason shook his head. "No, anything but this, please. I'll watch anything, I'll watch that stupid Breakfast Brunch, whatever the hell it was called-"

"The Breakfast Club!"

"That too. Anything but the one you're holding right now."

Courtney smiled up at him. _God, she looks gorgeousl tonight,_ he noted. "But I really, _really_ want to watch this one," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

_Be strong, Morgan_, he thought to himself, even as he grabbed her arm gently to pull her to him and leaned down to kiss her upturned mouth. _She'll never keep her mouth shut and once Carly finds out you watched this movie, you'll never hear the end of it._

"No," he said, trying to make his voice sound authoritative. "We are not watching Dirty Dancing tonight. Not ever."

"Spoil my fun," she sighed. "Well, I'm out of ideas then. You pick a movie."

He shook his head slightly and smiled at her, placing another kiss on her lips. "Do you really want to watch it that badly?" he found himself asking her all the while inwardly cursing at himself and his weakness for her.

"No," she admitted. She smiled satisfactorily. "But the fact that I got you to agree to it makes me happy."

"You're mean." Jason tried to look stern but failed miserably. "Okay Court, the sooner we pick out a movie the sooner we can get back to the penthouse. And I really want to get back to the penthouse," he added, securing his arm around her waist and pulling her back to him.

Courtney giggled and ducked her head just far enough away so that he couldn't kiss her. "Just say the words Morgan," she said, running her fingers across his jawbone.

Jason sighed. "Fine. The Breakfast Club it is," he said dejectedly.

Courtney giggled again and clapped her hands excitedly. "You're the best, I love you!" she said, kissing his cheek. "You go wait in line, I'll go get the movie." Jason watched as she scampered off to the Comedy section, thinking to himself that he really shouldn't let her wear skirts that short around him anymore.

* * *

"Mmm, I like date night," Courtney said decidedly as she snuggled deeper into the crook of Jason's arm. They had barely made it out of the elevator, past Max, who had only shaken his head in amusement at the sight of them, and into the penthouse before tearing frantically at each other's clothing.

"I agree," Jason said, twisting her hair around his fingers. "And think about all the time we wasted at the video store."

"No way!" Courtney said, sitting up. "We're still watching that movie Jason Morgan, don't think you can get out of it," she said, despite his protests. "It is still date night, and you said I got to pick what we did tonight."

"I thought you did pick though," he said with a grin.

"You're funny, you really are. A real comedian." Courtney shrugged. "So we're doing things in an opposite order than I had originally planned, but we're still watching the movie."

Jason sighed. "Do I need to go get the popcorn?" he asked, knowing there was no use in arguing.

"Yep. And while you do that, I'll set up the movie." She kissed him quickly before getting up to play with the electronic equipment she so rarely got to touch.

A few minutes later they were arranged comfortably on the couch again, Courtney sitting sideways over Jason's lap with a bowl of popcorn resting on her own.

"Hey Courtney?" Jason asked, as the opening credits began to roll.

"Yes honey?"

"I don't think Olivia Newton John and John Travolta were in The Breakfast Club."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well what did you think? I'm not sure how my comedic, happy writing is, since it's been awhile since I've actually written something that doesn't involve a lot of tears and screaming. Hopefully you were all entertained as you read it though, look for my Carson piece that's coming out either tonight or tomorrow, I'm just having so much fun writing it that the ideas keep coming out! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
